Are You?
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Over the course of 11 years, Niles ponders on his feelings for Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

Are you?

"…In love with Daphne?" Frasier asked, apparently thinking this was a better alternative than talking about Martin.

The question completely caught Niles off guard. He had been sipping his coffee when Frasier asked, and he ended up spitting it out. This was not what he had in mind when he had suggested something light and frothy. While Daphne was always a pleasant subject, talking about something as complex as love was something for which Niles was not prepared.

"A little frothier than I had in mind," Frasier said flatly, clearly irritated.

Niles couldn't find it in him to worry about Frasier. On a normal day, he surely would have apologized, would have been mortified that he done something so disgusting. Right now, however, he was silent, his heart pounding as he thought about Daphne.

"That's preposterous!" he snapped. "I refuse to dignify that question with an answer."

Niles had hoped that would be the end of that, and they could get onto subjects that really were light and frothy, but judging from the look on his brother's face, Frasier was not going to let this go.

Was he in love with Daphne? He couldn't deny a level of attraction that developed since their meeting. He had often thought about her, much more than he thought about Maris, actually.

The night they spent together—before Frasier arrived—at the mansion was one that was never far from his mind. He was going mad with desire that entire night, and if that glockenspiel hadn't gone off, Niles was sure he would have ended up kissing her. He often thought about kissing her.

"I don't know!" he ended up shouting. "There, I said it are you happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

The question Frasier had asked the day they had coffee often came back to him during random times of the day. Right now, Niles was struggling with the fact that Maris was having an affair with her fencing instructor.

Despite his relationship—or lack of—with Maris, he was distraught that she could do such a thing. He knew they were in a rut, but he always thought they would try to bridge the gap and power through it. Obviously, she had other ideas.

Daphne was a good listener. She put aside the laundry she had been folding and went straight to making Niles a cup of tea. Her company and friendship actually lifted his spirits, and he was able to see a bright side in all of this.

If Maris couldn't find any hope for their marriage, there was no reason why he should. He could move on. He could find something that would make him happy. Lord knew he wasn't very happy where he was right now.

But, moving on wasn't as easy as all that. He had been so comfortable with the familiarity of Maris that the prospect of moving on scared him a bit. He didn't even know what to do. Did he just find someone and hope for the best?

Daphne's hand was on his, and he was tempted to do what he couldn't before: kiss her. He still thought about that night, and he still thought about her nearly every waking moment.

In the end, though, he decided he had to take matters into his own hands. He had to stay in his comfortable little world or risk rejection. So, the only thing to do was to fight for Maris; only then, would his world stay intact.

As he left, he smiled at Daphne, and she smiled back. Was he in love with her? He didn't quite know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

His marriage was crumbling, and he felt so helpless because he could do nothing but wait. Wait and watch, as his world seemed to change before his very eyes.

His whole life was skidding to a halt, and everyone around him seemed to know it. Every haughty heiress he saw gave him a sympathetic look, as if someone had just died. Every snooty doctor patted him on the shoulder, as if he was going to end his own life.

To make matters worse, none of these cocky rich people did anything to make it better. He was excluded from every social event, every benefit, every party that built his reputation into that world.

The only way to build himself up again was to show that he didn't need Maris to be somebody. The separation surely didn't faze her, as she had dates with several men. Niles would just have to get a date for himself.

With some help of Martin, he managed to get a date with Marjorie Nash to the Snow Ball. The event was sure to be crawling with socialites, many of whom treated Niles like a wounded puppy.

The moments leading up to the Snow Ball were truly magical. Niles wasn't sure the actual event could compare. Dancing lessons with Daphne made his heart pound and his face flush, and he loved every second of it. He sort of wished the ball would never come, so he could dance with her forever.

Even though plans unraveled—Marjorie had canceled—Niles and Daphne had a splendid night together. She was truly beautiful in her red gown, and Niles reveled in the looks people shot him. They were starting to see that he was perfectly fine, and he was. With Daphne in his arms, nothing could ruin this evening.

The tango he shared with her made that belief stronger. The dance was intimate and passionate, and it made him feel alive. It was as if he and Daphne were an actual couple. It was because of that feeling that Niles got a little carried away.

"Daphne, I adore you!"

As he spun her, his hands flew to his lips, hardly believing that he had done exactly what Martin had warned him not to do.

"I adore you, too!" she replied.

His head buzzing, he spun her back around. "What?"

"I adore you, too."

She really said it. He hadn't been hearing things. This was really happening. "Oh, I have longed to hear those words."

"How I've longed to say them."

"You're beautiful. You're a goddess!"

"I don't ever want this moment to end."

"Then, let's not let it."

The dance became even more passionate as the two put as much love and heat into it as possible. Niles didn't even care what everyone thought. He was finally happy.

When they kissed, his body shivered. It was a moment of true ecstasy.

Maris didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the woman sitting across from him. His lips were on her hand as she spoke. No one would pity him ever again. They would never deny his happiness. They would…

Niles looked up at her when he heard her say the word 'actor.' Apparently, it had been an act to her, a ruse to fool his snotty friends. How could he be so stupid to be fooled along with everyone else?

She never felt that way about him.

The question Frasier had asked in Café Nervosa came rushing back to him. Was he in love with Daphne? Judging from the heartbreak that was too painful to ignore, he probably was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

He was heartbroken to see Daphne so upset, but at the same time, he was relieved. He always knew she and Joe weren't a good match, and now it was his chance to tell her how he felt. It was a shame he let Frasier talk him into waiting a day, but deep down, he knew his brother was right. Daphne was obviously smitten with Joe, and the break up had her reeling. Though he wanted to so desperately, he knew the timing was wrong.

Imagine his surprise when the very next day—when he was preparing to let her know—she had a date with another a man, a man she met the same night of her break up. He could've easily been that man, but he let his nerves and his brother get the better of him.

Instead of calmly accepting it and realizing that her relationship with this new man may not last—giving him a chance—he decided to follow in Daphne's footsteps and have Roz take him to "A Sure Thing."

Adelle promised to be a breath of fresh air, just the thing he needed to get his mind off Daphne. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, and he was lucky to be with her. Yes, he was happy, and he could move on.

Of course, every time he had found a sliver of happiness, something had to ruin it, and that something was Daphne's new beau, Rodney. The man she had chosen was so similar to Niles that it was freaky. They had the same mannerisms, and they even looked the same. If Niles had only pushed Frasier away, he could have been with her!

His anger with his brother lingered until he realized that he had Adelle in his life. Though he was becoming uncertain as to whether or not he could truly be happy with her, he had to at least try. If Daphne was out of his reach, there was no reason he should be alone.

"Niles," Frasier said. He gestured behind him, and Niles turned to see Adelle and Rodney on a date together at Café Nervosa.

Niles was outraged. He stood up. "I don't believe this! No one treats Daphne like that!"

Without thinking, he stormed to the couple. Adelle apologized for their actions, but Niles didn't really feel any pain from what she did. He was more upset with what Rodney did. He didn't give a second thought to the fact that Adelle was cheating on him. All he could think about was Daphne.

And so, Niles met up with Daphne at the bar. She was nursing a drink, looking dejected, and Niles could hardly blame her.

They sat together, imagining how their lives would be if they had met at the bar. It was a cute, fun scenario that Niles would have loved to experience.

"I would have said… 'What are you doing for the rest of your life?'" Niles finished.

Daphne chuckled. "You always know just what to say. Oh, I love you, Dr. Crane." Her hand fell on top of his for a brief moment that was both electrifying and comforting.

He didn't know what to say to her. Her tone of voice suggested she loved him as a friend, and that was probably what it was. With a sad smile, he picked up his drink and replied, "I love you, too, Daphne."

Frasier had once asked Niles if he was in love with Daphne, and he did—in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

This was it. Niles was going to ask Daphne out on a date. He had been reciting the moment in the mirror for months because that was what he needed to make sure he was composed enough. The first few times were disastrous. He could barely make it past the fourth word before he felt his cheeks flush and his throat close up. Hopefully, today would be smooth sailing.

When he saw her at Frasier's that day, she was as beautiful as ever. And when he tried to ask her, that was when he realized asking the mirror was a lot easier than asking in person. As he looked into her eyes, he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

He ran off into the kitchen; a bottle of water was what he needed. He couldn't believe how terrified he was to ask a simple question. How long could he love Daphne from afar…?

When he saw her in the doorway, he knew she heard everything. Frasier was no help, and he forced Niles to talk things over with her. He said it would be become incredibly awkward if he stayed silent, but he was sure things couldn't possibly get more awkward than they were now.

"So, who is she?" Daphne asked after embracing Niles and seeming rather pleased by his love for her. It turned out she didn't hear who it was, and all Niles could do was try to tell her the truth, even though he ended up saying the name "Phyllis." That name haunted him that night.

He had tricked Daphne into thinking he had asked "Phyllis" on a date, when in reality, he was sitting around in his robe, trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't involve a near heart attack.

Daphne came over, thinking he was getting ready for his big date. He was disappointed to see how excited she was. If she was so willing to accept "Phyllis," surely that meant she wasn't harboring feelings for him. He just wished she would leave, so he could wallow in his self-pity alone.

Instead, she took it upon herself to prepare a magnificent dinner. To his surprise, the preparation was a lot of fun. Cutting vegetables and talking to Daphne was the highlight of his evening. It didn't even feel like there was a "Phyllis." It was just them. And as they sang "Heart and Soul," and laughed and enjoyed each other's companies, he thought of that day in Café Nervosa. Yes, he was in love with Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

Niles often thought of that day in Café Nervosa. The conversation was supposed to be about Frasier, about whether or not he was happy in this new stage of this life, but it left Niles asking questions.

It was hard to believe that all those years ago, he didn't know. Daphne was a nice woman who was there to take care of his father. She was a woman that made his heart flutter and filled his head with fantasies he never of which thought himself capable. He found it surprising that there was a time he wasn't sure he loved Daphne because now, he loved her more than anything.

And with his divorce from Maris finally over, the chance to be with her was in his sights until she so ironically began seeing his divorce lawyer.

Attempts to separate the two were futile, and Niles was just ready to give up. He could date around, wait for Donny and Daphne's relationship to fizzle out on its own. It was only a matter of time, right?

Then, came that fateful day when he learned Donny was planning to propose. And it came crashing down around him.

When Daphne told him her doubts, the impractical, unreasonable side of Niles took over his actions. He shouldn't have told her to follow her visions, especially when he never believed in them. As soon as it was out of his mouth, he wished he could take it back, but his unreasonable side flared up again, and the prospect of being the man in Daphne's vision was too great an opportunity to let slide.

Of course, Frasier had to knock some sense in him, and he took back the things he told Daphne, things he never should have said in the first place.

He had known her visions had been a part of her, but he never realized how deep that part was, and his words made her angry. He had fought with her before—over something trivial—and the moment was heated and passionate, and he loved it so much he tried to start more fights with her. This time was completely different. She was crying, and her words were filled with hurt that cut into Niles's heart.

When Donny at last arrived, Niles, Frasier, and Martin were forced to watch the proposal. Knowing how much faith she put into her visions, Daphne was sure to reject him, and this would be the most awkward thing that ever happened in Frasier's apartment.

But when Donny finished his proposal and told Daphne to think about it, the one word Niles was not expecting came out of her voice.

"Yes!" She cried.

Niles's eyes drifted to her, unable to process this.

While everyone went to congratulate the two, Niles took the chance to slip into the kitchen where he felt his head start to spin.

He wasn't surprised by his father and brother's reactions. They were crestfallen—perhaps they had wished Daphne would end up with Niles, and she would become one of the family—and they offered words of sympathy.

The worst part of the evening was when Daphne embraced Niles. Her body was warm and fit perfectly against his, and it made his heart ache.

As he drove home, the tears were almost blinding. Was he in love with Daphne? Very much so. And he wished he wasn't; that way it wouldn't hurt so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

Of course he wasn't. Well, he was, but not anymore. Daphne was moving on to a new chapter of her life, and Niles had to move on too. And he did. He had a new woman in his life, Mel. She was just like him, too, so that was a big plus. She was just what he needed to get him out of the depression he had been spiraling into since the proposal.

Yes, he was completely over Daphne, and he was happy.

Yet, he often made fleeting glances towards Daphne, and in those moments, his heart made that familiar jump. He ignored it, though.

There was one moment where he actually thought Daphne was beginning to develop feelings for him. Her hand was soft on his, and as she applied the burn cream, a thoughtful expression crossed her face. Niles forgot that she was helping him cook a dinner for Mel, and his hopes were lifted. Frasier crushed those hopes, and Niles was a fool for expecting anything.

He wasn't in love with Daphne anymore. Fleeting glances were nothing. It only made sense since he had loved her so long, but he moved on. He was happy.

But why was he so frightened of moving on further with Mel? They had been together for a while, and moving in together shouldn't have seemed like such a big deal.

During their weekend in the mountains, he knew she would bring it up. He was ready to change the subject when she did, but he thought of Daphne, and her wedding, which was in a few days, and something churned within him.

"Before you bring it up," he told Mel. "Moving in seems so ordinary. Why don't we get married?"

And they did. And he certain it was the best decision of his life.

Until the night before the wedding. When he had Daphne in his arms, he could feel the world melting away. He could feel the steady beat of her heart that perfectly matched his. But, he was happy with Mel. He was.

And when Frasier told him how Daphne felt, Niles was scared again. He was nervous, excited, and happy. If it was true, why was he torturing himself?

"Because I love you," the words came out easier than he had expected. Years of practicing in the mirror didn't prepare him for this.

The kiss on the balcony was sweet and perfect. He was happy—actually happy. And that happiness broke in an instant when she pushed him away and decided she couldn't do this.

The wedding was something he could not face. He could not face her, Donny, or Mel. He could not move on again. He could not pretend to be happy when inside he was torn up.

He didn't know or care who was at the door. He said, "come in," more as a formality.

"Hello," she said.

"Daphne…"

"I was wondering if you might be free for a date."

His heart swelled, and as he went to embrace her, the words tumbled out, "Oh, my god, yes!"

He didn't want to deny it anymore. He loved Daphne so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

There are certain difficulties that come with leaving behind a wedding and a newly wedded wife. Niles shouldn't have been surprised by the repercussions. Donny was angry and Mel was livid. Donny came with a lawsuit, and Mel came with a set of rules that Niles had to follow if he wanted his divorce, a set of rules that did nothing to make the situation easier for Daphne.

Niles was afraid Daphne was going to call everything off. She was going to realize this was more much trouble than it was worth. And when he saw her on the roof, looking luminous under a blanket of stars, his fears ebbed away.

As they danced, melting into each other's arms, he knew they would tackle anything life threw their way.

Niles tried to keep that mentality during the divorce process. Mel was exceedingly ruthless, demanding this and that. Niles was fine performing whatever horrible thing she wanted, but when it came to Daphne, he was hesitant.

He could see that, despite their lovely date on the roof, Daphne was beginning to buckle under the weight of the situation. Until Mel had the heart to pull back, there was no way Niles could ease Daphne.

Niles knew a time would come when he would have to love Daphne enough to put an end this charade, and it came a lot quicker than he expected.

During Frasier's pre-opera party, in an effort to put a show on for her friends, Mel accepted an invitation to celebrate New Year's—all the while keeping eye contact with Daphne.

When he saw Daphne rush out of the room in tears, Niles knew it was time to take action.

"I love Daphne, and I'm not putting her through this torture any longer. This sham of a marriage is over!" he shouted.

Mel was shocked, as were the guests. Her friends ushered her out—Mel playing the victim—and assured her that the divorce would be finalized as quickly as possible.

"I love you, too," Daphne said, embracing Niles.

As they left the apartment—hand in hand—to go for their first walk together as a free couple, Niles knew that his love for her was so strong that he would always fight for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

Niles couldn't remember when he had ever been happier. In fact, he didn't think he ever was. Now that he and Daphne were together, he felt like a new man.

Every experience with her was an adventure. Every day was a gift. Every second was absolute bliss.

Even the frustrating moments were moments he would never trade. It just meant that he and Daphne were going through trials that every couple had to go through, and it only made them stronger together.

It came as no surprise to Niles when he decided it was time to propose to her. In fact, Niles had fantasized about proposing to her for years, even when they were far off from being a couple, even when the idea of being with her seemed like nothing more than a dream.

He had his work cut out for him, though. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Donny's proposal was heartfelt and beautiful, and Niles would have to make sure his was more so.

While the proposal itself was a big deal, Niles had to find the perfect ring; otherwise the moment would be ruined. And he found it, thanks to Frasier. It was a lovely diamond that shined as bright as Daphne's eyes, the eyes he adored so much.

To make the event heartfelt, he had to make sure she knew just how much she meant to him, and how her love had changed him for the better.

Next, he would need a lovely dinner, unlike anything she had ever tasted. There would have to be music and people dressed as angels, so Daphne would always remember it.

The most important thing to make sure the night was perfect was getting rid of Daphne's mother. Thankfully, Niles had the greatest father in the world, and he wasn't even sure he could make it up to Martin. Perhaps, he'd figure out something one day.

The evening would be perfect. Just perfect!

Until Daphne showed up at the Montana with stuffy nose and fever, looking like hell, and Niles's heart dropped.

How could he give her the proposal she deserved when she was too sick to enjoy it? That was why Niles decided to postpone it; he didn't care that he put so much effort into the night. Daphne would enjoy it another day.

But, when Niles sat Daphne by the fireplace and saw the soft smile on her lips, he knew it didn't matter. Daphne didn't need some elaborate proposal to make her feel special. He certainly didn't need to compete with Donny. All Daphne had to know was that Niles loved her enough to want her to be his wife.

"Daphne Moon, will you and your beautiful toes and your exquisite ankles and your precious knees, elbows, and arms, and fingers shoulders…" He presented the ring to her, shining brilliantly under the lights. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Niles! Of course I will!"

She threw her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Niles slipped the ring onto her finger, and he could barely believe that just a few years ago, Daphne was no more than a fantasy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

Niles had an elaborate wedding with Maris. It was a beautiful ceremony, but even then, he knew it felt off; Maris wasn't his true love, He would be marrying the woman of his dreams, and knew his wedding with Daphne would be perfect.

Except, Niles learned from experience that even the most thought out plans didn't always work out. And instead of getting married under the spring sun with their friends and family watching, he and Daphne were on a flight to Reno.

The proposal didn't go as planned, and it didn't matter that the wedding wouldn't either. When she told him—with tears in her eyes—that marrying him was her dream, he took her hand without a second thought. Making Daphne happy was all he ever wanted to do, and if this would make her happy, he was going to do it.

The only things missing were his father, brother, and Roz but they would surely understand why they had to do this so hastily.

"I, Daphne Moon, do take thee, Niles Crane, as my husband. I promise you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship and unending love as long as we both shall live."

Hearing those words come from Daphne sent tears to his eyes, and Niles was choked up as he began his vows, "I, Niles Crane, do take thee, Daphne Moon, as my wife. I vow you to my fidelity and my support, my honor and my respect, my honesty and my protection. You are my comfort, my joy, and my one true love. I will cherish you all the days of my life and treasure the journey…" The mad, emotional roller coaster of a journey… "…That has brought us to this most wonderful perfect place."

As they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, they let out a laugh, hardly believing that they had done this.

When Daphne told him he may kiss the bride, Niles smiled and leaned closer to her until their lips met. His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her closer. Daphne was his true love, and though the wedding was nothing like they had been planning, it was beautiful and perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Are you in love with Daphne?_

For years Niles wanted a child. He just never wanted one enough. Taking care of the flour child was a strain, and he couldn't imagine the stress of taking care of a real child.

Perhaps he just didn't want a child with Maris. He had grown comfortable and familiar with her, but having a child would have felt wrong.

When he and Daphne found out she was pregnant, he was over the moon. Finally, he would have a baby with the one person he wanted to be with until the end of time.

As Daphne's baby bump became more pronounced over the next months, Niles was growing more and more excited. Soon, he and Daphne would be reading storybooks, teaching their child how to walk, talk, and experience the greatest joys of life.

Niles was also scared, too. He had failed with a bag of flour, and he was worried he would mess up his baby's life. Maybe he would accidentally hurt him, or set him on fire, or worse! The idea kept him up at night, and even when he did manage to fall asleep, he had nightmares about it.

It was in those moments when he fell in love with Daphne just a little bit more. She was comforting, even admitting that she was frightened too, but they would guide each other through this journey, and if they had more kids—which Niles hoped—they would use what they learned to make sure things were a bit smoother.

Niles was still a bit nervous, though, especially when Daphne's brothers showed up. The idea that his child could inherit those mannerisms was almost too much to bear. As Daphne neared the end of her pregnancy, he couldn't help but think of a Moon boy inside her, ready to cause trouble as soon as he was out of the womb.

Just like everything in his life, the birth was unexpected as well. Out of all the places, it never once occurred to Niles that his baby would be born in a vet's office on the day of his father's wedding. But, here he was, breathing heavily—and about to pass out—as Daphne dug her nails into the table.

Niles did pass out, but luckily, he was awake just as the birth happened. He saw his son come into the world, pink faced and squealing. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Daphne was crying as the woman handed their son to her. His crying lessened, as if he knew she was his mother, and she would protect him from every danger.

They had decided a long time ago to name him David. It was the only one they could agree on.

"Isn't he perfect, Dad?" Daphne asked with a chuckle.

Niles smiled, his hand coming to stroke the baby's cheek. "He certainly is, Mom."

As David cooed and grabbed at Daphne's hair, Niles once again thought of his coffee with Frasier. Back then, loving Daphne was something frightening, something he didn't want. It was something of which he wasn't even sure. Now, she was his wife, and she was holding their son. Of course, he was in love with her, and he had a new love in his life, too.


End file.
